Succube
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Après une nuit de débauche luxurieuse, Byakuran, aussi calme que d'habitude, sourit à la créature à l'allure féline qui se tapit dans son lit...


**Titre : Succube**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T (pour sous-entendus (hm, plutôt explicites, m'enfin bon...) de sexe et de violence**

**Notes : un pairing quelques peu atypique, certes, mais étant donné que Belphégor est mon personnage de prédilection, il fallait bien qu'un jour j'écrive sur son frère Rasiel.**

**Quelque part, ce n'est pas totalement crack, non ? Je veux dire, on peut se demander comment il a obtenu le poste, non ? (rires)  
**

* * *

La chambre s'emplit doucement des rayons de soleil matinaux qui dévoile les moindres recoins, jusqu'aux replis des draps de satin enroulés autour d'un corps nu et endormi.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvre silencieusement; c'est Byakuran qui sort de la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre; il est torse nu, les cheveux encore humide, et sa peau translucide est ornée de longues traînées rouges semblables aux griffures d'un fauves, de petite morsures passionnées et de suçons trop sombres pour être innocents. Il ne semble cependant pas gêné outre mesure et arbore ces marques de déchaînement bestial avec une sorte de fierté toute masculine après une conquête particulièrement difficile.

Dans le lit, le succube avec qui il a passé la nuit émet un gémissement lascif entre ses dents de chat, son sommeil s'éclaircissant au fur et à mesure que l'heure approche de midi. Ses cheveux d'or coulent comme du métal en fusion sur ses épaules minces, découvrant sa nuque fragile et offrant au regard la forme délicate de ses vertèbres descendant jusqu'au bas du dos, dessinant vaguement le creux des reins à peine visible sous le bouillonnement des draps qui dissimulent un derrière charnu et une paire de jambes longues et féminines, écartées sans pudeur, prenant un maximum de place dans le lit.

Esquissant un sourire d'amusement, le boss des Millefiore s'assoit sur le rebord du matelas, l'expression enjouée. Du bout des doigts, il effleure les pétales des roses jaunes qui se flétrissent dans le vase en cristal décorant sa table de chevet.

- Tu es réveillé, Prince Rasiel ?, demande-t-il sur un ton léger en reportant son attention sur l'être insatiable qui le hanta toute la nuit durant.

Le blond répondit par un grognement étouffé par l'oreiller, et qui en disait long sur ses habitudes de paresse après avoir fait montre de la pire des débauche, tel un démon avide et impatient, réclamant à la fois un désir assouvi et un long repos mérité.

Avec une certaine tendresse, mêlée d'envie, Byakuran vînt embrasser la chute de rein, déplaçant le drap. Il vit la peau de pêche frémir à son contact et en fut ravi, un éclat ravi se reflétant dans ses pupilles.

- De toutes les personnes que j'ai sauvé, tu es sans doute la plus...sensible, murmure-t-il avec une ambiguïté toute particulière qui laissait pleins de sous-entendus en l'air.

Comme prévu, le blondinet se retourna vivement, parfaitement éveillé. Ses yeux cachés par sa frange le fusillent, et Byakuran sent un frémissement électrique lui parcourir avec délice l'échine.

Il éclate alors de rire et récupère la couronne du jeune prince qui pendait, accrochée au montant du lit, pour la reposer gentiment sur la divine tête blonde.

- Ne soit pas jaloux, chuchote-t-il.

Puis, plus grave, il ajoute :

- C'est inutile.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, rétorque Rasiel de son étrange voix à demi éraillée et sifflante.

- Tant mieux, s'exclame joyeusement Byakuran. Au fait, je t'ai laissé un cadeau.

Et sans préciser de quoi il s'agit, il se lève, s'empare de sa veste reposant sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, et quitte la pièce tout en enfilant son vêtement.

Le prince baille nonchalamment, examinant avec attention la chambre. Il s'étire, tel un gros chat, et perçoit alors quelque chose du coin de l'oeil. Il tourne la tête et vit.

L'anneau Mare de la Tempête flottait au milieu des tiges dans le vase en cristal.

Satisfait, Rasiel se retourne dans le lit, bien décidé à rattraper les heures de sommeil perdues. Il se rendormit avec un sourire victorieux jouant sur ses lèvres.


End file.
